Une petite amie pour Steven Strange
by Sarena raiko
Summary: Steven Strange est appelé par les Avengers pour venir en Urgence chez eux. Pour l'accompagner il décide de faire venir une élève du temple du nom de Christal.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant de commencer à lire cette fanfiction je vous conseille d'aller lire ma fanfiction sur Loki qui se nomme "Une petite amie pour Loki" car il y aura des passages où si vous ne l'avez pas lu vous ne comprendrez pas, donc voilà petite parenthèse terminer je vous souhaite une bonne lecture3.**

La jeune Christal était planquée dans une armoire et espionnait le Docteur Steven Strange. Quelques jours auparavant elle avait réussit à intercepter une lettre des Avengers à l'intention de ce dernier. Mais elle n'avait pas pu lire le contenu car un fayo l'avait choper et c'était empresser d'aller prévenir Strange. Elle avait reçu comme punition de nettoyer le temple de fond en comble. Ce qui l'avait énervée mais le contenu de la lettre l'avait encore plus intéressée. Voilà comment elle s'était retrouver à passer la porte de New-York et c'était empressée d'aller se cacher dans une armoire entre plusieurs chemise qui appartenait au docteur. Elle attendait depuis une bonne heure et ses jambes commençait a lui picoter quand le docteur apparut avec Wong.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Pourquoi Wong?

-Les Avengers sauve le monde des méchants et nous on sauve le mondes des ténèbres. Connaissant certain si le monde entier apprenait l'existence de nos pouvoirs certaine personne l'utiliserait à mauvais escient.

-Je sais que tu parle de Stark, cependant si ils nous demande de venir c'est qu'il y a une raison majeure.

-De toute façon il est hors de question que j'y aille et toi il est hors de question que tu y aille seul.

-Je compte prendre un des élèves.

-Qui? Arthur, c'est l'un de nos meilleurs élèves.

-Non. C'est un fayo...

Ça Christal était complètement d'accord(c'était lui qui l'avait balancer auprès de Strange)

-Alors qui?

Stange fit des signes avec sa mains et fit apparaitre un portail et d'un seul coup Christal se retrouvait là où il avait invoquer le portail.

-CHRISTAL?! Que fait tu ici? Tu espionnais encore?!

-Oui...Non je faisais le ménage. Professeur je crois qu'il vas falloir vous apprendre à vous servir d'un aspirateur.

-Je t'ai déjà demander de m'appeler Docteur.

-J'aime pas. Je préfère professeur.

-Steven, ne me dis pas que tu compte emmener Christal avec toi?!

-Si.

-Pourquoi? Elle passe son temps à désobéir, à espionner les gens et à sécher les cours.

-Elle est aussi très douée pour la magie, très cultiver et observatrice et sa capacité à repérer quand les personnes mente me sera que bénéfique.

-Heu on peut m'expliquer.

-Tu n'était pas en train de nous espionner?

-Bon d'accord j'avoue oui mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Comme tu as espionner je présume que tu sais déjà tout.

-C'est vrais mais un petit résumer ne ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas professeur?

-Très bien: Les Avengers mon envoyé une lettre, celle que tu avait interceptée, qui me demandait de venir chez eux pour une affaire urgente. Et j'ai décidé que tu m'accompagnerait.

-Vous déconner?

-Non.

-Mais c'est génial! On part quand?

-Dans deux jours.

-Merci,merci,merci!

-A condition que tu soit irréprochable pendant deux jours .

-Avec plaisir! Merci beaucoup!

Christal sortie de la pièce et se dirigeât vers le portail qui ramenait au temple.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ouah!

Christal et le docteur Steven Strange était devant la tour Stark. Christal était émerveillée par la hauteur de la tour et Strange la regardait avec amusement.

-C'est énorme!

-J'ai déjà vu plus gros.

-Mauvaise fois.

-Si tu veux.

-On rentre?

Ils entrèrent dans la tour et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Les regards se retournèrent à leurs passage. En même temps ils avaient gardés leurs tenues habituelle, même si il devait être habitués avec les Avengers voire des tenues différentes était bizarre . La dame de l'accueil leurs dis de patienter et que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher. Ils patientèrent en silence, Christal faisait semblant de jouer avec sa mèche bleu mais elle observait tout ce qui se passait.

-Pff y'a rien d'intéressant.

-Tu es impatiente.

-Oui.

-La patience est une vertus.

-Contrairement à vous je n'ai jamais été médecin donc les attentes longues ne m'intéresse pas.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Oui mais c'est pour me rappeler que vous avez été médecin mais que comme vous savez pas conduire vous avez perdu vos mains.

-Aïe.

-Je sais, mais c'est pas ma faute si vous ne respectez pas le code de la route. Il ne faut jamais regarder son téléphone en conduisant.

-Je sais je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

Christal savait que parler de ceci lui faisait mal. Mais il avait fait une autre connerie alors il en subirait les conséquences.

-Désolée, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.

Christal leva la tête et regarda son interlocutrice. Une jeune femme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noir, particulièrement belle leurs faisait un grand sourire.

-Je m'appelle Astrid. C'est moi qui vais vous conduire à la réunion.

-Dr Steven Strange et voici mon élève Christal.

Christal lui retourna son sourire, elle connaissait cette fille. C'était la petite amie du dieu Loki. Elle avait une camarade qui adorait les Avengers et avait pratiquement pété un câble( de joie hein) quand elle avait su que Loki sortait avec une fille alors , quand la fille avait appris que Christal allait chez eux, elle avait reçu un cours express et elle connaissait presque toute la vie des Avengers du plus petit défaut au plus grandes affinités.

-Je vais vous conduire dans la salle, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils montèrent d'un étage avec l'ascenseur traversèrent différents couloirs pour arriver devant une salle. Ils entrèrent. Il y avait déjà du monde. Christal reconnus Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Baner, Thor et Loki, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers et Nick Fury.

-Nous vous attendions. Je vous en pris.

Il indiqua deux chaise. Astrid s'assit à coté de Loki. Et Christal et Strange était entre Stark et Bruce.

-Quelle est l'urgence?

Nick Fury fit un signe de tête à Romanoff et cette dernière alluma une télé et ce qui passa sur cette machine fit glacer le sang de Christal et de Steven Strange.

-Comment c'est possible et qui sont le personnes qui font ça?

-Les personnes qui font ça est la société Hydra et pour ce qui est comment c'est possible je me disait que vous pourriez peut être nous éclaircir?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée mais une chose est sûre: Si Hydra arrive à maitriser la magie nous allons avoir des ennuis.


	3. Chapter 3

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui à bien pu enseigner la magie à la société Hydra?

-Malheureusement non, je ne voit personne.

-Et votre élève?

Tout les visage se retournèrent vers Christal, super elle qui détestait être le centre d'attention.

-J'ai des idées de personne, mais aucune aurait les couilles de le faire donc non.

-Langage.

-Quoi Captain America n'aime pas les gros mots?

-Ça suffit Christal.

-Nous ne pourrions pas pensez à un plan au lieu de se disputer.

-Vous avez raisons Astrid. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'une équipe de reconnaissance vienne sur les lieux , qui se propose?

Tout le monde leva la main même Strange et Christal, comme Fury avait bien dit reconnaissance il décida directement que Bruce, Stark et Thor n'irait pas car il risquerait d'être incontrôlable.

-Incontrôlablen'importequoijesaistrèsbienmecontrô çonc'esttoujourslesautresquiontlesmissionscool...

-Tony on a pas besoin d'entendre tes plaintes.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec Astrid. Et je pense me retirer aussi.

-Pourquoi? Captain America a peur?

-Non Christal, cependant je trouve que je peut être incontrôlable et vouloir faire régner "ma justice" si je vois quelque chose qui me déplais.

-Vous avez raisons, Natasha vous vous avez une autre mission qui vous attend donc il ne reste plus que Loki, Astrid, Dr Strange et Christal.

-Il est hors de question que mon élève y aille.

-Il est hors de question que je reçoive un ordre de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas respecter le code de la route.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle vienne.

-Ouais c'est mieux pour vous Strange sinon vous risquez de tenir la chandelle.

-Je suis mort de rire Anthony.

-Ne m'appelle pas Anthony Loki.

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire et Astrid leva les yeux aux ciel. Christal avait appris que Loki et Tony aimais bien se chamailler au grand dam de Pepper et Astrid. Une autre info en stock qui servira sans doute un jour.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour vous professeur, vous m'avez fait venir car j'ai des capacités. Là je peux les utilisées alors faite moi le plaisir d'accepter.

-...Très bien.

-Donc Astrid, Christal, Loki et Strange vous avez 5 heures pour vous préparez à aller en Alaska, sur ce la réunion est fini.

Tous se levèrent Tony marmonnant encore dans sa barbe. Loki et Astrid sortirent vers leurs chambre respective tout en se demandant ce qu'ils trouveraient là-bas. Thor retourna à Asgard. Captain America et Bruce sortirent dans une grande discutions et Natasha partie se préparer pour sa mission. Christal mis du temps à remarquer que Strange la regardais intensément. Elle ris dans sa tête en se disant qu'une fille superficielle aurait eu les joues en feux tant son regard était persan, mais elle n'était pas une fille superficielle alors elle croisa ses bras et le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu veux ma photo?

-Non merci. Tu es bizarre.

-Comment ça?

-Un coup tu es gentille, un coup tu es cassante. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose.

Elle haussa des épaules et sortie de la salle.

-T'inquiète professeur tu ne loupe rien.

 **Terminer, comme d'habitude j'espère que vous avez aimer, et j'aimerais mettre une petite explication sur: OMG je ne met plus un mois entre chaque chapitre!(pour ceux qui on suivit la fanfic sur Loki) et bien j'ai décider (pour le moment parce que mes cours me le permettes) de poster plus souvent(dès que je peux) des chapitres un peu plus court comme ça vous en avez plus régulièrement. Mais je ne ferait pas des jours précis car c'est en fonction de mes envies d'écritures. Et petite info: il y a plus de chance que je poste un chapitre le soir car j'aime écrire la nuit je trouve que c'est plus reposant. Donc voilà des infos sur moi qui ne vous intéresserons pas forcément mais je tenait à les dires. Donc à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

Christal,Loki,Strange et Astrid était actuellement dans l'avion qui les emmenaient à la société Hydra. Comme l'avion était automatique personnes n'avait besoins de le contrôler. Donc tout le monde était à l'arrière à se regarder dans le blancs des yeux. Ce fut Astrid qui interrompis ce silence.

-C'est bien toi qui fait des poupées Avengers?

-Ouaip. Comment tu sais ça?

-Ma nièce est une grande fan. Elle les as toutes.

-Comment elle s'appelle?

-Esmeralda.

-Ah! Je vois qui c'est, elle m'envoie toujours un mail de remerciement quand elle reçoit les poupées.

-Je sais. Elle me fait toujours relire sa lettre avant de te l'envoyer.

-Ça alors, le monde est petit.

-Comment tu fais? Intervint Loki

-Faire quoi?

-Les détails, j'ai déjà vu tes poupées et je suis juste impressionné par les détails. Pour te dire, sur la mienne j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est moi.

-Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours crée des objets et fabriquées des poupées. Je pense que c'est un talent naturel.

-Si tu voulais tu serais très populaire auprès des autres, alors pourquoi tu reste dans l'ombre? La questionna Astrid

-Je suis allée au temple pour une bonne raison.

-Laquelle?

-Chaque personnes qui sont au temple on une raison précise, il n'ont pas été accepter pour rien, certain son ici pour guérir d'une maladie ou d'un incident incurable. Elle regarda Strange. D'autre pour se faire oublier.

-Et toi?

-Loki je pense qu'elle ne veut pas en parler.

Christal remercia en silence Astrid, et le trajet resta dans le silence le plus total. Il commençait à faire froid quand l'écran d'un ordinateur leurs demanda de mettre leurs manteaux. L'avion se posa et tout le monde descendit.

-Qu'on soit bien clair. Cette mission est une mission de reconnaissance. Christal et Strange vous aller dans la salle informatique qui est situé sur l'écran et la montre que vous avez. Loki et moi nous allons au sous sol. Si vous entendez un bruit n'essayez pas d'aller voir. Et surtout restez prudent.

Chacun partit de son coter. Christal et Strange arrivèrent rapidement à la salle informatique. Ils fouillèrent la base de données mais n'y trouvèrent rien.

-On ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres.

-On pourrait espionner les gardes.

-Christal non.

-C'était pas une question. Vas rejoindre les autres je vous rejoins après.

Elle partie dans les conduits d'aérations et ressortie dans une salle vide elle se blottie contre la porte et écoutais les gardes parler.

-Patrons je crois que nous avons repérer des inconnus.

Silence.

-Heu patrons?

Re-Silence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!

-Je sais qu'il y a des intrus et je sais où en trouver un.

Cette voix, Christal la connaissait que trop bien. Elle savait aussi que cette voix parlais d'elle. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était en danger mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle était terrorisée. La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un lui pris le bras. Elle se retrouva plaquer sur le sol et regarda avec frayeur celui dont le type l'appelais patron. Un homme blond au yeux bleu glacer se tenait devant lui. Son prénom était Cabe et Christal ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il avait été son petit ami et fiancé pendant quatre ans.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki et Astrid cherchait dans le garage des indices. Ceci faisait à peu près trente minutes qu'ils avaient quittés Strange et Christal. Loki utilisait ses pouvoirs pour regarder au dessus des étagères tandis qu'Astrid regardais en bas.

-T'as l'air d'apprécier la petite Christal.

-C'est vrais elle est mignonne.

-Moi je la trouve étrange.

-Comment ça?

-Je suis persuadé qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

-Peut-être. En attendant je trouve qu'elle et Strange formerait un parfait petit couple!

-J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle veut lui faire regretter son accident de voiture.

-Il a fait une bêtise.

-Tu le connaissait avant?

-Seulement de nom. Il était connus pour ne jamais louper une opération.

-T'as belle-sœur devait l'apprécier alors? Tu m'avait dit qu'il avait travailler dans son hôpital n'est-ce pas?

-En effet mais elle ne l'appréciait pas.

-Pourquoi? Je vois mal Rose haïr quelqu'un.

-Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de faire un sans faute. Si il se disait qu'il n'allait pas réussir, il n'intervenait pas. Elle trouvait ceci horrible et malsain de ne même pas essayer.

-Et toi tu en pense quoi?

-Je m'en fiche. Je ne le connait pas personnellement donc je n'ai pas d'avis.

-Je vois. Bon il n'y a rien à l'étage et toi?

-Rien non plus ici, c'est bizarre...

-Quoi?

-Presque aucun garde, aucune information sur la magie...Je trouve ça bizarre.

-Tu as raison, on ferait mieux de retrouver les autres.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle informatique, ils croisèrent Strange seul.

-Où est Christal?

-Elle est partie mais je n'arrive pas à la retrouver.

-Quoi?!

-Astrid chut, j'entends du bruit.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur. Trois soldats arrivèrent en discutant.

-Que ce passe t'il? Pourquoi tu as été viré du bureaux du patron?

-Je rentre dans le bureaux et je dis au patron qu'on a pas trouver les intrus et là il me répond pas je luis re-dit et toujours rien. Et là il ouvre la porte et chope une petite fouineuse.

-Non? C'était qui?

-Une jeune femme blonde avec une mèche bleu et des yeux violet.

Astrid sentit Strange bouger et du le retenir.

-*chuchote* Arrête tu vas nous faire repérer.

-*chuchote* Ils ont Christal, je n'aurai pas du la laisser seule!

-Et c'est où déjà le bureaux du patron?

-Hein? T'est qui toi?

-Je suis nouveaux. J'aimerai bien savoir où c'est.

-Tu vas tout droit et tu tourne à gauche au deuxième passage.

-Merci.

-Mais le patron à dit qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger. Donc fait gaffe.

-Merci du conseil.

Le groupe partit mais le petit nouveaux resta dans le couloir. Quand il fût sûr d'être seul il passa la tête dans la cachète d'Astrid et Strange.

-C'est bon vous pouvez sortirent.

-Qui est tu? Questionna Strange.

-C'est moi. Loki.

Le petit homme repris sa forme de dieux et ses cheveux , qui était devenu blond, redevinrent noir.

-Bien joué. Maintenant on sait où trouver Christal. Elle l'embrassa. Allons-y

-Vos désir sont des ordres Princesse.

Ils suivirent le chemin indiquer et arrivèrent devant une porte. Strange fulminait qu'on s'en prenne à une de ces élève et puis quoi encore?! La porte s'ouvrit et ils découvrirent Christal, coucher sur le ventre, au sol avec d'énorme marques rouge sang sur le dos. Devant eux avec un fouet un homme blond au yeux bleu regardait avec plaisir le spectacle.

-Bienvenu mes amis! Entrez ne soyer pas timide.

-Christal!

Strange se jeta sur elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

-Comment allez-vous?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je me nomme Cabe. Et je suis le dirigeant de cette sociétés.

-Comment avez vous appris la magie?

-Voyons, même le dieux des mensonges n'as pas trouver? C'était une fausse vidéo, et vous y avez crus? HAHAHAHAHA!

-Une fausse?

-Oui pour vous faire venir ici. Mais je vais être gentil. Je vais vous laissez partir pour cette fois.

-Pourquoi?

-On arrête avec les questions, Christal est blanche et tient à peine debout. On s'en vas.

-Allez-y. Je vous accompagne?

-Ca ira , Il ouvrit un portail pour aller dans l'avions et tout le monde rentrèrent quand il se referma on entendit juste la rire de Cabe.

-Je vais allumer l'avion. Astrid occupe toi de Christal.

-Ca marche.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence de mort. Personne ne parlait. On n'entendait rien à part le bruit des moteurs. Quand ils arrivèrent Furry pris la sage décision d'emmener Christal à l'infirmerie et d'ordonner à tout le monde de se reposer avant de donner le compte rendu de la mission. Astrid et Loki s'endormit tout de suite sur des canapés et Strange lui s'endormit dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie.


	6. Chapter 6

Strange se réveilla et découvrit en face de lui une femme à la chevelure rose et aux yeux noisette. Il reconnut tout de suite Rose, son ancienne patronne à l'hôpital.

-Tu n'as pas changer.

-Je sais Strange.

-Que fait tu ici?

-C'est moi qui me suis occupée de ton élève.

vas t'elle?

-Elle vas bien ses blessures cicatrise vite mais le mec qui lui à fait ça ne l'as pas loupée.

Strange se passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher se carnage. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouvé Christal avant. Astrid arriva à l'infirmerie et elle regarda Strange puis Rose.

-Salut Rose.

-Salut.

-Strange, la réunion vas bientôt commencer.

-Christal ne nous rejoins pas?

-Je l'amènerai. Mais Nick veut d'abord commencer la réunion sans elle.

Strange se leva. Astrid et Rose restèrent un moment en silence. Puis Rose partie à ses occupation habituelles et Astrid se dirigeât vers la chambre d'hôpital de Christal. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle découvrit Christal réveillée.

-Comment vas tu?

-Il ont commencer la réunion?

-Oui tu te sens d'y aller?

-Il vont me poser des questions sur Cabe que j'y aille ou pas.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi? Tu me traite comme une enfant alors que je n'ai qu'un ans de moins que toi.

-J'ai toujours l'instinct protecteur. Et puis je vois bien les barrières que tu te crée.

-Les barrières?

-Il y a quelque chose que tu veut cacher aux autres. C'est pour ça que tu es parfois froide. Tu as tellement peur qu'on découvre ce que tu cache que tu cherche à ce que tout le monde te déteste.

-Ça marchait bien.

-Mais pas avec Strange n'est-ce pas?

-Il persiste à vouloir être gentil avec moi. Mais ce que j'ai fait...Je suis un monstre.

-Eh bien si on te considère comme un monstre sache que d'après Tony Stark tu es un monstre plutôt canon.

Cette remarque fit sourire Christal. Elles discutèrent pendant un moment puis elles se levèrent pour aller vers la réunion. Elles se postèrent devant la porte et entrèrent quand Christal fut prête.

-Mesdames, fit Nick, on n'attendait plus que vous, asseyez vous.

Elles s'assirent côte à côte.

-Strange et Loki m'ont fait le compte rendu et l'explication de la vidéo, sa voix était légèrement énervée par le fait qu'il se soit fait avoir si facilement, donc je pense que vous savez la question que je vais vous poser: Qui est Cabe?

-Nos registre, intervins Tony, n'ont trouvé que des banalités genre date de naissance etc... Donc la vrais question c'est:Qui il est pour TOI ?

Christal pris une longue respiration avant de commencer son récit.

-Cabe était mon petit amis quand j'avais 18 ans. On était très heureux et notre relation à durée pendant 3 ans puis il m'a demandée en mariage. J'étais très heureuse avec lui. Cependant j'ai découvert qu'il travaillait pour la société Hydra, j'ai voulut rompre mais il ne l'as pas entendu de cette oreille. Il m'a enfermée pendant des mois dans ma chambre en pensant que je changerait d'avis. Cependant je n'ai jamais changer ma décision. Il ne voulait pas me tuer alors il a voulut me faire taire de la façons la plus horrible qui soit. Il a ramené des amis à lui et il m'ont violée...

La salle était dans un silence de mort. Astrid avait devinée depuis un moment la vérité. Strange lui n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais deviné ça. Les autres ne disait rien à cour de mots. Christal repris son récit.

-Quelques semaines après ce carnage j'ai entendu parler de Camartage j'y suis allée et l'Ancien m'a pris sous son aile. Ça fait maintenant deux ans que j'y suis, deux ans que j'ai réussit à oubliée. Et maintenant mon passer à ressurgit. Je m'excuse auprès de vous pour la méchancetés de certains de mes mots. Je ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse m'ont passé alors je me montrait froide et méchante, surtout vers toi Strange alors je m'excuse.

Personne ne bougeait, Strange voulait prendre Christal dans ses bras mais il n'arrivait pas à pensé à autre chose que de tuer Cabe pour lui avoir fait ça, Astrid décida de la ramenée dans sa chambre. Personne ne parla et tout le monde sortis de la pièce le regard dans le vide.


	7. Chapter 7

Cela fessait maintenant deux jours que Strange, Steve, Loki, Bruce, Natasha, Stark et Thor était partis en direction de la société Hydra. Deux jour sans nouvelle d'aucun des membres de l'équipe. Astrid passait beaucoup de temps à la tour, entre calmer Pepper qui stressait à cause de ce manque de nouvelle et consoler Christal car elle s'en voulait d'avoir mêlé Strange à cette histoire, on pouvait dire que la petite amie du dieux des mensonges était UN PEU fatiguée. Elle venait de terminer d'aidée Pepper dans ses paperasses et se dirigeait à la bibliothèque car elle avait donnée rendez-vous à Christal. Elle arriva et Christal l'attendait, elle avait d'énorme cernes sous les yeux à force de mal dormir,comme Astrid et Pepper. La brune se dirigeât vers la blonde.

-Salut.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici?

-Attend moi je reviens.

Elle traversa plusieurs allés et se posa devant une où se trouvait plusieurs bouquin, cette allé était une allé des poèmes. Presque personnes n'allait ici à part Steve et Loki de temps en temps. Elle pris un bouquin qu'elle avait posée quelques semaines plus tôt et l'ouvrit. Il n'avait pas été utilisée, en même temps le titre ne donnerais pas forcément envie. Elle revint sur ces pas, s'assit à côté de Christal et lui tendit le livre. Cette dernière le pris.

-Un recueil de poèmes?

-Ce n'est pas un recueil de poème, mais on peut le considérer comme tel.

-J'ai rien compris.

-Enfaite ce livre raconte plusieurs histoires et chacune d'elle commence par un poème que l'auteur à écrit. Lis le titre.

-Les femmes violées.

-L'auteur à demander à plusieurs femme qui ont été violée dans le passer de lui raconter leurs histoires.

-Je sais ce que ça fait d'être, elle pris une grande inspiration, violée. Ceci ne vas rien m'apprendre.

-Lis le.

Christal ouvrit le livre et lu le premier poème.

 _Attente._

 _L'ancien temps est carré voir droit._

 _Les aiguilles de l'horloge ne montre qu'un seul choix._

 _Le sablier s'écoule, la mort s'enroule._

 _Le temps du présent est rectangle._

 _La femme à la chevelure de feu veut vivre sans sangle._

 _Elle subit, en silence, sa trahison._

 _Le temps du futur est rond._

 _Il représente le désespoir qui fond._

 _Il fait fondre le lac de sang et délivre la trahison._

-C'est beau.

Christal se mit à pleurer mais elle continua sa lecture, chaque femmes, chaque histoires, chaque poèmes intensifiait ses larmes. Mais elle termina le bouquin, à la fin elle regarda Astrid.

-Pourquoi?

-Malheureusement, tu n'es pas la seul. Je voulais te le faire comprendre.

-Merci. Qui est l'auteur?

-Une ancienne camarade de classe. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne elle a écrit, elle était douée pour tout ce qui touchait l'écriture et le 'hui elle est pas mal connus. Et elle est actuellement à Tokyo.

-Elle a écrit d'autres bouquin?

-Oui beaucoup si tu veux je t'amènerais ses livres Stark ne les as pas dans son immense bibliothèque.

-Ça serait génial. Elle pris une pause. Tu pense qu'ils vont bien?

-J'en suis persuadée.

-Comment tu fait?

-De quoi?

-Pour être si détendue ton petit amis est partit depuis deux jours sans donner de nouvelle et tu reste calme alors que Pepper est super inquiète pour Tony et moi pour Strange.

Astrid souris, Christal se rendit compte de ses mots et devin aussi rouge que l'armure de Stark.

-Je veux dire! Comme c'est mon professeur je suis très inquiète...

-Il te plait?

-NOOOooon...

-Tu mens très mal.

-Peut être un peu.

-C'est peut être réciproque.

-Réciproque? Ah! La bonne blague! J'ai été méchante souvent avec lui je suis sûre qu'il éprouve de la pitié pour moi c'est tout.

-Qui c'est?

Astrid se leva et sortie de la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigeât vers le jardin et s'assit sur le banc en pierre. C'était ici que Loki lui avait dit qu'il chercherait un moyen de rester avec elle sans perdre ses pouvoirs. Ce jour là elle était rassurée, elle ne voulais pas que Loki perde ses pouvoir en abandonnant son immortalité. C'est grâce à ses pouvoirs que Loki peut vivre et se battre/défendre. Elle sortie la dague que le dieux avait offert à un de ces ancêtres, ornés de rubis au manche, la lame était quand à elle aussi blanche que coupante( et elle coupe SUPER bien). Elle sera le manche plus fort et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quelques seconde après et leva son regard vers le ciel.

-Tu me manque mon amour.

 **Et voilà ce chapitre est terminer il n'y en aura pas pendant la semaine du 24 au 30 (je pense que vous comprenez la raison) ce chapitres est un peu court mais je voulais vous en faire un avant de partir c'est un peu mon cadeau de noël. Je pense que je ferait un épisode spécial nouvel ans(ce n'est pas sûr) sur Loki et Astrid qui bien entendu ce trouvera dans la fanfiction d'une petite amie pour Loki (je vous le dirait dans le prochain chapitre si j'en fait une ou pas). Maintenant petit message pour Fury fury qui répond à chaque fois à mes chapitres et me donne son avis (certain me font bien rire) je te remercie du fond du cœur et j'attends toujours avec impatience ton retour sur le chapitre(donc là je vais attendre impatiemment ton retour et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé de ces deux dernier chapitre(sachant que tu ne t'es pas manifesté pour le précédent). Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon noël et de bonne vacances!**

 **Ps: Le poème Attente est de moi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne ferait pas de chapitre sur le nouvel ans malheureusement mais j'ai plusieurs raison! la 1ere: j'ai une idée mais elle n'est pas assez développer; la 2eme: je préfère me concentrer à terminer cette fic car il reste deux chapitre max (sans compter le chapitre bonus pour dire sur qui sera la prochaine fanfic que j'ai juste hâte d'écrire!) Voilà sur ce , bonne lecture!**

Christal dormait paisiblement, une ombre passa et s'assit sur le lit. Elle resta à cet endroit et regarda la jeune femme dormir. L'homme joua avec les cheveux de la femme pendant un petit moment. Il l'a regardait comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Il n'avait pensé qu'a elle pendant la mission. Il se considérait comme un crétin. Il avait fallu que Stark lui fasse une remarque pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments pour son "élève". Il était décidément un véritable crétin. Mais est-ce que elle elle l'aimait. Après ce qu'il lui était arrivée, avait elle encore confiance en l'amour, pouvait elle avoir de la confiance et se sentir en sécurité auprès de quelqu'un. Il était terrorisé. Il se leva et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Au bout d'un moment il l'a vit ouvrir ses yeux violet qui se transforma en soucoupe à la vue de l'homme.

-Stange? Strange!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, tant bien que mal à cause des couvertures. Il restèrent un long moment enlacés. Christal avait eu si peur de le s'en serait voulu toute sa vie.

-Oh mon dieux tu vas bien? Tu es ici depuis quand?

-Je vais bien et je suis ici que depuis quelques heures les autres sont fatigués mais on est tous vivant.

-Et Cabe?

-On l'a ramené.

Elle se défit de ses bras et Srange senti comme un vide en lui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que le shield a besoin de lui pour découvrir les secrets de la société Hydra.

-Et nous? On devient quoi?

-On vas rentrer chez nous, leurs affaires ne nous intéresse plus.

-Ceci me vas...

-Je me demandais si tu...

-Si je quoi?

-Si tu voulais rester avec moi après, rester dans le manoir.

-Je...Ouais...Pourquoi pas.

-C'est Vrais?

-Oui.

Strange se retins d'embrasser Christal tant il était heureux. Ils sortirent de la chambre et firent leurs adieux aux autres.

-Il faudra que l'on se revoit. Intervins Astrid qui s'était liée d'amitié avec Christal.

-Quand on aura le temps. J'espère.

Astrid se rapprocha de Christal et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Bonne chance avec Strange, il était mort d'inquiétude quand il était arrivé.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Christal vira au rouge, ce qui lui valu une remarque de Stark. Elle se dirigeât vers le portail que venait de crée Strange et y rentra.

Les deux se retrouvèrent au manoir et Yong les engueula a cause du temps qu'il avait mis et le fait que Christal avait loupée des centaines de d'heure de cour mais Strange avait intervenu en disant que de toute façon elle resterait au manoir et qu'il lui donnerait des cours particulier. Après s'être calmé Strange montra sa chambre a Christal et elle s'endormit encore épuisée.


	9. Chapter 9

-Christal, y'a un paquet pour toi!

Christal descendu des escalier à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle pris des mains le paquet que Strange tenait et l'ouvrit.

-Yes! Ils sont tous là!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as commander? Intervint Strange qui s'accroupit à coter d'elle.

-J'ai demandée à Astrid si elle pouvait me prêter les livres de son amie l'auteur et elle me les as envoyée.

-Je vois...Je présume que tu vas les lires tout de suite...

-Non je préfère les lires le soir ça m'endors.

Elle se leva et pris le carton pour aller le placer dans sa chambre.

-Je reviens tout de suite!

Strange la recarda monter les escaliers avec un sourire.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve.

-Wong serait tu jaloux?

-Sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve?

-Je te dirait rien, j'ai pas envie que tu tombe amoureux d'elle toi aussi.

Wong poussa un soupir exaspéré et quitta la pièce. Strange alla dans la salle d'entrainement et attendit que Christal arrive.

-Je suis prête!

-Tu es de bonne humeur.

-J'ai juste hâte d'être à ce soir pour lire!

-Tu te rend compte que tu es en train de me rendre jaloux d'un bouquin.

Christal se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Voila maintenant deux semaines qu'ils était ensembles. Strange avait fait le premier pas lors d'un de leurs entrainement. Il lui avait avoué qu'il craquait pour elle et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Il voyait qu'elle était heureuse mais il avait toujours peur de lui faire du mal. Il en avait parlé à Astrid quand elle était venue ici. Elle lui avait conseillée de parler avec Christal de tout ça ce qu'il avait fait. Depuis cette petite discussion avec sa petite amie ils s'entendait encore mieux qu'avant. Mais ils allaient doucement. Petit à petit. Christal se détacha de ses bras et se prépara à se battre. Elle activa le bouclier d'Athéna, elle avait obtenue cet objet quelque temps après être rentrée au manoir, et se prépara à se battre.

-Tu es sérieuse? Tu m'embrasse et tu veut te battre après? Tu vas me rendre fous Christal!

-Tant mieux c'est ce que je veut faire! Prépare toi à te prendre une branlée Steven!

-Je ne compte pas me laisser battre aussi facilement crois moi!

-Je t'attend!

 **Et voilà ce chapitre est terminer et clôture donc cette fic je me met à l'écriture du chapitre Bonus tout de suite!**


	10. Chapter 10

Une jeune femme était assise devant un chevalet, contemplant le coucher de soleil de peignait ce qu'elle voyait en ajoutant toujours ses petites touches personnelles. Elle avait presque terminée quand sont téléphone sonna. Elle se leva ,pris sont tel , s'assit sur le lit et répondit.

-Allo?

-Salut, c'est Astrid?

-Astrid, comment vas-tu?

-Bien et toi ,ton séjours à Tokyo?

-C'est formidable! Si tu voyais ces paysages!

-Je les verrais si tu les peints.

-Et c'est le cas, j'ai du racheter des tableaux tellement j'ai peint!

-Et tu as écrit?

-De quoi faire deux livres.

-DEUX?! Oups désolée Steve.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir changée de prénom?

-Très drôle, c'est que Captain America est avec moi et on est en train de lire tes livres.

-Lesquels?

-Hum il y a... _Les légendes de Chines_ , _Le 21eme siècle_ ,Tes recueils de poèmes classiques et pour le moment c'est tout.

-C'est déjà bien.

-Donc tes deux livres seront sur quoi?

-Et bien il y en a un qui vas rejoindre Les légendes et un recueils d'Haïku.

-Donc un _Les légendes du Japon_ et un recueils d'Haïku, dit donc t'as pas chaumée!

-J'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer là bas.

-Tu m'en lis un?

-Si tu veux?

-Un que tu as écrit?

-Bien sûr, mon livre sera sur les Haïku que j'ai écrit.

-Toujours avec des illustrations?

-Certain en auront oui.

-Yes! Allez-dit moi tout!

-Attend je les cherches.

Elle fouilla dans sa valise et sortie des tonnes de feuilles, elle réfléchie au Haïku qu'elle allait dire et décida de prendre le premier qu'elle avait écrit.

-Alors ça donne:

 _Mes yeux se colorent de violet_

 _Dessine_

 _Observatrice pour le moment._

-J'aime bien, mais pourquoi Violet?

-Quand je suis arrivée le ciel ressemblait à un ciel violet.

-Je voie.

-Je vais te laissez, je dois terminer un tableau.

-Ça marche Bye!

-Bye!

Astrid raccrocha et regarda Steve.

-Oui?

-J'ai le droit de savoir qu'est ce que cet Haïku disait?

-Non. Tu le saura quand le recueil sortira!

-Dommage.

 **Et voilà la prochaine fanfiction sera sur Steve Rogers j'espère que vous l'apprécierait. En attendant je vous remercie d'avoir lus cette fanfiction. A la prochaine!**


End file.
